


Wish Fulfilment

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, Tied Up Jensen Ackles, vulnerability kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Jensen catches Jared watching an old episode of the show, he’s curious as to Jared’s reaction to a particular scene.And when he questions, it reveals a certain kink Jared has, one that Jensen’s happy to help him explore.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Wish Fulfilment

**Author's Note:**

> So it goes without saying that this never happened, it is a work of fiction and nothing more.

Jensen’s arms are full of groceries, which makes getting the door open tricky, but he manages, pinning the bags between his body and the door (thank fuck they hadn’t needed eggs) so he can get the keys from his pocket, and then frantically grabbing up at them when the door started to swing up so that everything didn’t end up in a mess on the floor.

Grumbling, he uses his ass to thump the door shut behind him and then heads down the hall to the kitchen.

He doubts Jared has gone out, so why the dumb ass moose didn’t come and help him he doesn’t know. It isn’t like he didn’t hit the horn as he pulled up, or use his elbow on the bell before spending two minutes wrestling with their supplies for the week.

“Jared?” The house is pretty quiet, and that starts to sink his annoyance under worry. Maybe something happened, and he had to go out, or maybe he got sick and he’s lying down.

He checks downstairs, but the rooms are empty, so Jensen starts upstairs, heart a little pacey, and as he comes out near the bedrooms, he hears it then: the faint sound of a TV and he’s back to thinking _dumb ass moose_ before he pushes open the door.

Jared’s sitting up in bed, legs crossed at the ankle, and Dean knows what he’s watching before he enters the room, recognises the voices, Dean’s angry drawl, and then he recognises the ep because Dean’s answering himself, and even in fifteen years of shooting, that’s only happened once.

“Hey.” He can’t quite keep the irritation out of his voice. 

Jared startles, and fumbles guiltily for the remote, but Jensen’s closer by then and sees Dean with his hands bound above him trying hard to persuade his later version to let him go right before Jared switches off the set.

Weird.

“Shit, sorry, you’re back sooner than I thought.”

He’s acting like Jensen caught him checking out porn or something, and it’s not like they haven’t done that together (not often and only when they’re drunk) instead of an old ep.

“Okay. Uhhh...you alright?”

Jared starts looking anywhere but at him, and his cheeks are starting to flush.

“Jay?”

“You put the groceries away? I’ll help.”

And then he’s up and out the door even before Jensen can say if he has or hasn’t.

He picks up the remote and turns the TV on, but Dean’s free now, and it’s getting towards that part of the ep that Jensen hates.

Might be years since he argued about it with the bigwigs, because he can’t imagine anything that would even cause Dean to be so broken that he turns on his family.

Anyway. He hits reverse and winds the DVD back and watches Dean once again trying to talk his way free.

Why the hell that should make Jared so flustered, Jensen doesn’t know but by the time they turn in tonight, he’s gong to find out.

++

Dean might be the homeliest of the little family in the bunker, and the one who makes sure the rest eat, but while he might share a lot of qualities with Dean, a love of cooking isn’t one of them.

Just as well Jared is handy around a stove, and he whips up some pan fried noodles with shrimp and a Cajun sauce that nips pleasantly at their taste buds.

After, drinking lite beer and watching a movie, Jensen kind of not quite snuggling against Jared, he decides to find out just what he walked in on earlier.

“I didn’t think you liked to watch,” he says, and then Jared’s spluttering, face going red as the beer he was sipping goes down the wrong way, and Jensen ends up pounding his back until he whoops in some air.

“What?” He has to strain the word out.

Jensen is even more suspicious now, but clearly he’s stumbled on something here.

“Okay. What the hell is going on? Don’t even try to soft soap me. You’ve been weird since I caught you watching that episode, and I ask a question and you nearly choke to death over it. We agreed, when we started this, that we’d be absolutely honest with each other. So, spill.”

Jared slumps back on the couch, and buries his face in his hands.

There’s an answer mumbled from behind those big paws, and Jensen growls a warning as he grabs Jared’s wrists and tugs.

Jared looks like he’s silently begging for mercy, but no, no outs, and Jensen glares until he repeats himself.

“It’s not just that ep.”

“And?” Because he’s going to have to do better than that.

“It’s...any ep. Where somebody...where Dean gets tied, okay, holy shit, you’re like a terrier after a rat or something, happy now?”

“Huh.”

“Huh? That’s all you’ve got to say?”

Jensen isn’t sure what Jared expects him to say, but he gets the notion it was probably a little harsher than ‘huh’.

He doesn’t know why.

“So….that, what, turns you on? Come on, Jay, be honest with me here.” He waggles his eyebrows. “You like the look of _Dean_ being all helpless?”

Jared groans and shakes his head.

“No. You like the look of me being all helpless. Hands tied above my head, vulnerable, straining, my shoulder aching as somebody does whatever they want with me?

“You do whatever you want with me?”

He’s got it, he can see that in the way Jared tenses up, and when Jensen glances down there’s a definite interest in a certain part of Jared’s anatomy.

And an answering interest in the same part of his own.

He’s glad they’re not drunk, because now he knows, he doesn’t feel like putting this off.

“Upstairs,” he says, encouraging Jared to his feet. “Now.”

++

Jared stands in the doorway, watching as Jensen raids the drawers against the back wall of the bedroom.

He knows there’ll be something in here. His fingers close on a loose pair of socks, and he picks them up and then shakes his head at even thinking that would work (though maybe one balled up and in his mouth...another time…) and then his fingers brush leather.

It’s a belt. One he doesn’t wear much now, since he’s a little too big for it these days, but he’s never quite gotten round to tossing it out.

And it’ll do for this.

He turns back around to find Jared watching him a little uneasily.

“I’m not suggesting you beat my ass with it,” Jensen says. “Come on, Jay. You want this, right? And I trust you.”

He holds out the belt, and doesn’t miss the flash of heat in Jared’s eyes as he reaches out to take it.

“Strip,” Jared said, eyes going from the belt in his hands to Jensen. “Unless you want me to make you.”

He kind of does, but that, like the sock, can maybe be for another time.

Fingers a little shaky, he grabs the hem of his shirt and tugs it up over his head.

++

In the end, it only works one way; Jensen sits on the floor at the foot of the bed, and Jared loops the belt around his wrists, ties it off, and then raises his arms before knotting the slack around the slats of the footboard.

It’s effective; Jensen can’t do more than tug an inch or so before his arms are taut, and just watching the way Jared licks his lips, sits back to stare at him, tells him this is exactly what his friend had in mind.

He can’t do more than let it happen when Jared parts his legs, hands moving up the inside, ankle to thigh, widening them just enough for him to kneel inside of them.

“So what are you going to do now?” He asks it as himself, not Dean, because maybe that was the catalyst but he knows it’s not Dean that Jared wants as his mercy.

“Whatever I want,” Jared says, and Jensen feels a hot shiver move through him. 

He watches Jared grab he lube he’d taken from the medicine cabinet and tenses up, figuring any minute now those long slick fingers are going to be knuckle deep in him, but that isn’t what happens.

Jared rises up, spreading his own knees as wide nearly as Jensen’s and then he hisses as his hand vanishes around the back of him.

Jensen realises he’s stopped breathing, and forces his lungs to start up again, but holy hell that’s a show, one he’s never been treated to before, because usually one of them preps the other.

Watching Jared get himself ready has him hard in nought to sixty and he’s aching with the urge to help.

But he can’t. He tries to pull out of the belt, but it’s fastened tight, his fingers tingling a little already, and so they probably don’t have to long here before Jared will have to set him loose.

His shoulder is already aching, anyway, but Jensen kind of loves that sharp counterpoint to the deep hot pleasure he can feel in his belly, and lower.

When Jared’s satisfied, he runs his still slick palm up and down Jensen’s dick, until it’s glistening and Jensen’s trying to buck into his hand.

That’s easily dealt with. Jared sits on his thighs, restraining Jensen further with this weight, and finishes taking Jensen so close to the edge he can barely take it.

“Please,” he pants, “Jared, please…”

Jared tsks him. “Uh, uh. Like you said. Anybody could do anything they wanted to you. This is what I want to.”

He shimmies a little closer, raises himself up, and holds Jensen’s shaft as he lowers himself down on to it.

Just pushing into Jared is some twisted border being pain and perfection; there’s a moment of too much pressure, and he can tell Jared feels it too, and then he kind of pops inside, and Jared eases his way down until his ass is resting square in Jensen’s lap.

Jensen’s panting hard, but the air never seems to reach the bottom of his lungs, and Jared rests a hand in the middle of his chest.

“Look at you. So fucking helpless. So fucking desperate for it.”

And it’s true, all of it, if he wasn’t so in Jared’s control he’d be fucking him so hard by now they’d both be feeling it when filming starts up again in a week.

But he isn’t in control. Jared is, Jensen’s given this to him, and all he can do is sit there, pulling at the belt, moaning and begging as Jared rides him.

He does it like a rodeo pro, rocking back and forward, keeping one hand on Jensen’s chest, and wrapping his other around Jensen’s wrists, over the belt, as if determined to reinforce just how much Jensen is at his mercy.

But it also lets Jensen curl his fingers down, so he can at least brush Jared’s skin, and then Jared’s coming, head thrown back, streaking them both with his release.

He climbs stiffly off, out of breath but grinning at how flushed with blood, weeping thin beads of cum, Jensen’s dick is.

“I could leave you like this,” Jared says. “Just come back up here and use you when I want, how I want, and you couldn’t do anything about it.”

“Please, Jared, I need… Please.”

He isn’t sure he can feel his hands anymore but all he can care about is that if he doesn’t get to come he feels like he’s going to pass out.

It doesn’t help that he can see the mess he put in Jared’s ass trickling back out, and when Jared reaches back there, scoops it over his fingers, and then uses that hand to circle Jensen’s dick….

Jensen bucks and struggles, his body overwhelmed at Jared’s mercy, as he gets dragged straight to the edge and then pushed right over and he comes so hard he thumps his head back against the footboard sharply enough he knows it’ll feel it later.

When Jared reaches up to free him, he’s pretty much just a dizzy heap, unable to do anything to help as Jared tosses the belt aside, and frowns at how swollen Jensen’s wrist and hands look.

“Dammit. Jensen, I’m sorry.” He starts rubbing them, but the colour comes back readily, and the red marks start to fade. “We probably should have used scarves or something?”

Jensen nods weakly, except he doesn’t have any scarves here in the house, but thinks maybe if they’re doing this again (and he knows, somehow, that they will be), they’ll need to invest in some proper gear.

But for right now, he lets Jared get him to his feet, and steer him into the bathroom and lift him into the tub, and wash every inch of him.

Tomorrow…. Tomorrow, they can go shopping together.


End file.
